Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
A light emitting device (LED) may be implemented by a p-n junction diode, which has the characteristic converting an electrical energy to a light energy, and may be formed by combining a Group III element and a Group V element of the periodic table. The LED may implement various colors by adjusting the composition ratio of a compound semiconductor.
Meanwhile, according to a related art, the lifetime and reliability may be lowered due to current spreading.
Also, according to a related art, in an electrostatic discharge, current flows in a reverse direction, so that an active layer that is a light emitting region may be damaged. To solve the foregoing damage problem, a Zener diode may be equipped in an LED package, which may cause absorption of light.